Oswald's Dad Returns (episode)
|alt-title = |image = TDCS_episode_6x13_-_Oswald%27s_Dad_Returns.png |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Oswald's recently paroled ex-con dad, Roscoe (Tom Poston) tries to ease back into his life to re-establish a relationship they never really had in "Oswald's Dad Returns" in Season 6 (ep.#13). |season-epno = 13 |season = 6 |broadcastdate = January 17, 2001 |imdb = tt0566476 |teleplay = |story = |writer = Brian Scully |director = Sam Simon |prev = " " |next = " " }} Oswald's Dad Returns was the 13th episode of The Drew Carey Show, also the 140th overall episode in the series. Originally aired on January 17, 2001 on ABC, This episode, which was directed by Sam Simon, was written by Brian Scully. Synopsis Oswald's longtime criminal father attempts to form a relationship after being released from prison. Later, Drew and Lewis tell him that his father is still scamming around people. Storyline Roscoe Harvey (special guest appearance by Tom Poston) Oswald's estranged father, gets out of prison after a ten-year sentence, but Oswald doesn't want to see him. Drew looks for a part-time job to pay off his credit card debts. Oswald (Diedrich Bader) tells Drew that his father was hired by a real estate company, and asks his dad to help Drew get a job. Roscoe also buys Oswald a bike, and they seem to be making a connection. Drew fails to make a sale for several days as hie boss threatens to fire him unless he sells something by the end of the day. Lewis and Kate, in trying to see if the property the firm offers are legitimate, pose as a married couple wanting to purchase one of the lakefront properties, as Drew, in front of his and Roscoe's boss, Mr. Sweeney (Mark Tymchyshyn) offers a property to them, as Sweeney offers them a property, but asks them to put up money (about $25000( upfront as a payment. The next day, Lewis returns with all his savings from the bank and a copy of a lease agreement for the "Dunbar Property" which Sweeney offered him, which supposedly belong to a married couple who were divorcing that wanated to unload it quick as part a divorce settlement. Lewis (Ryan Stiles) agrees to buy the Dunbar Property, Sweeney wants him to pay cash, so there can be no trace if there is a problem, as Drew, who receives an ultimatum by Sweeney to "If you don't sell a property or you're rired", is pressured into selling the property to his friend. Drew learns that Sweeney is nothing more than a mere scam artist; he has sold the same property dozens of times, and it is unlivable because of high levels of radioactivity. Needless to say, they all fail in the attempt to get Lewis's money back, as Drew's boss even confesses to him that there was no "Dunbar Property" and that it enviormentally unsafe radioactive waste dump as he even says that they show prospective buyers that same area of land, and that by the time they realized they've been scammed, "they'll be fitting themselves for wigs!". Drew tells Lewis, but they don't call the police because they do not want to send Oswald's dad back to prison. As for Roscoe, Drew is able to confirm that Roscoe hasn't actually reformed as he returns to the house with a sack claiming to have recouped Lewis's money. When Roscoe returns to see Drew Lewis and Oswald there, he says "You couldn't wait 10 minutes? I got Lewis something, but you just couldnt trust an ex-con!", as the sack only contains, as Lewis discovers, "a couple of twenty dollar bills, a couple of scratch off tickets, and some "dying old people's sunglasses!" Drew even put the message on the icing a cake he baked for Oswald to tell him a message, which he put on the icing: "Sorry, your dad is still a crook...I found out the real estate job is a scam, and Lewis just got screwed out of $8000 - Love, Drew". About the sack, Oswald asks "You robbed a convenient store!??" as Roscoe says, "No, I robbed an old guy coming out of the convenient store!", as he admits that he's a thief and can't help it, as Oswald, at first, threatens to call the police, but in an attempt to give his dad "a head start", decides not to, as he makes an excuse that "the cops are probably closed at this hour", as he just asks Roscoe to leave, as they then hug before he makes his exit from Oswald's life, again. Guest stars/Recurring cast *Tom Poston as Roscoe Harvey, Oswald's Dad *Mark Tymchyshyn as Mr. Sweeney *Ed Morgan as Old Guy #1 *Vic Helford as Old Guy #2 *Alex Alexander as Woman Customer (as Alex S. Alexander) Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes